warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Rogue Faction Base
Rogue Faction Bases are NPC bases found in the World Map which can be attacked by any player under most circumstances. These bases are owned by Rogue Factions, and can have special buildings and features unavailable to players. There are three types of Rogue Faction bases as of now. These are: *'Ordinary' - these are the easiest, and award a set amount of metal and oil as well as a random Special Ops payout. They once were Command Center Only bases. They are always owned by Ironstrike. **Available since the game's inception, and constantly built around the World Map. **Contains only Legacy content (except at high levels). **Rarely updated. Equivalent to the original Rogue Faction bases and the Level 60 Resource Base. **These are now called the Metal & Oil bases and are owned by Ironstrike. *'Specialty' - these may only spawn during specified times, require either the complete destruction of the buildings or defeating a set amount of units, and award players rarer resources or unit unlocks. They are usually available outside of Special Events, have titles that show what they pay out and do not show their levels, their Rogue Faction possibilities are fixed for each type of Specialty base (except for holiday bases), and have distinctive appearances on the World Map. These bases are nowadays as common as ordinary bases and come in much higher number of varieties. **'Thorium Base:' Constantly built around the World Map. These award Thorium upon complete destruction of the base's buildings. Come in five levels, ranging from Thorium I to Thorium V. **'Shadow Ops:' Available outside of most Special Event days, destroying them contributes to Shadow Ops progress as long as the player is engaging in this Op. They are titled Shadow Ops N where N is a Roman numeral. They currently come in four levels, from Shadow Ops I to Shadow Ops IV. **'Challenge:' Available only on four out of seven days of the week, they award medals and are generally very challenging despite their assigned level. They are titled Challenge N where N is a Roman numeral. They currently come in five levels, from Challenge I to Challenge IV. **'Intel Base:' These are found constantly on the World Map. Clearing them earns the player's alliance 100 Intel. They are always owned by the current Rogue Faction of the raid (currently, it is the Highway Zealots). **'Raid Bases:' Unlike other bases, these are never found on the World Map, but instead are specific to the player's current alliance. Destroying them earns the player's alliance a set amount of Supplies. They currently come in Silver and Gold varieties. **'Weapons Lab Bases:' Come in two varieties: Core, Silicon and Chemicals. Upon destruction, the player is rewarded the the corresponding resources. **'Unit Unlock Bases:' By far the most varied, these bases feature the featured units to be unlocked, have the appearance of that unit on the World Map, and awards the player the relevant units, their tech, and their applicable tokens upon destruction. The rate and time of spawning is dependent on the type of featured units. ***Those featuring Gen I Faction Units spawn constantly, and are referred as Baseline Unit Bases. ***Those featuring all other non-Unique Faction Units (in any of the Generations) spawn only at specified dates as listed on the . The most common Faction featured is usually the Featured Faction of the month's Special Event. ***Those featuring Unique Faction Units may spawn constantly on the map or only at specified dates as listed on the , depending on the time the unit was introduced. Destroying them yields the unit's parts, and may also award the player with their customization tech. If the possible prizes are all unlocked, the player is rewarded extra Medals or Thorium. ***The Legacy Uniques, known ones include the Widowmaker, the Spectre, the Crusader, the Viper, the BFG X, Ronin, grants unlocks to any of the featured unit's varieties and their relevant tech, spawn constantly but at a very low rate. They are rarely seen on the World Map. ***The non-Faction Unique bases occur uncommonly on the World Map outside of Special Events. If they have an Elite version, the lesser form (non-Elite) will never be featured. The Omega version is still separate from the Elite if they exist. ***The first Faction Uniques occur more commonly on the World Map outside of Special Events. They come in all three levels, lesser, Elite, and Omega. These award a small number of Parts required for the Unlock or Elite/Omega upgrades. Additionally, the lesser and Elite bases spawn constantly at an uncommon rate, whereas the Omega only occurs at specified dates as listed on the . ***More recent uniques, with the latest being the Darkstorm, only spawn at specified dates as listed on the . **Holiday Bases: Joke bases which occurs on certain holidays, both public and cultural. They are only present on a single day only. Many of them are trivial in difficulty, and reward a meager amount of medals, cosmetic tech, or Legacy content. Many of them feature units exclusive to them, the most notable being the Mothership. Known holidays with holiday bases are: ***April Fools - bases are given joke "rogue" levels. ***Independence Day - bases are given joke "rogue" levels and feature the Mothership. ***Valentine's Day - the layout usually contain Level 5, 10, 15 defensive structures. ***St Patrick's Day - the layout usually contains Level 1, 6, 11 defensive structures. ***Black Friday - One of the few to give non-trivial content. Usually grants a Legacy Unit unlock unattainable through other means, along with a rare Special Ops. *'Event' - these only appear during a Special Event, and they have purple borders instead of yellow. They should only be attacked if the player is on the relevant mission or track, and destruction of these bases reward both eXP awards and Unit Unlock Base awards. **Each event has a set of distinctive Event Bases, each having a special rule of when the player can attack. As of the current format of Events, **Those on the Main Track can be attacked by any unit. **Those on the Faction Track can only be attacked by units of the featured faction. All non-Faction units are ineligible to attack. On events where all three Factions are featured, they can only be attacked by Faction units. **The first base or two are tutorial bases where the player is able to try out the featured prize units. On events where the featured unit is an ordinary Faction unit, the Faction Unit tutorial base will be the first, and the Single Use Hero tutorial base will be the second. On events where the featured units are the Faction Heroes, there will be only one tutorial base where the player gets to try all three Heroes at once. Characteristics There are many characteristics which distinguish Rogue Faction Bases from Player Bases. The characteristics common to all of them are: *They have a reset timer - if the base is not cleared within a certain time frame since the first attack, the base fully and instantly repairs itself. *The buildings and units will not self-repair after each attack - meaning if they are destroyed after an attack, they stay destroyed. **This is a very useful characteristic to note when destroying key buildings like Bunkers and Defense Towers. *If these bases are destroyed, they fully disappear from the map. *Rogue Faction bases always have yellow, orange, or purple borders on the World Map. Criteria for Destroying a Rogue Faction Base Different Rogue Faction bases require a certain set of criteria to be met for the base to be destroyed. The main ones which have special icons exclusive to these bases include: * Command Center Only Base: Only the Command Center needs to be destroyed to ensure victory and the destruction of the base. Many of them are very weak and contain only Legacy content. **Formerly applied to all ordinary Rogue Faction Bases and the Sickle Syndicate - Level 40 Base. **Currently, no Rogue Faction Bases have this property. * Buildings Base: All Buildings need to be destroyed to ensure victory. **Most specialty Rogue Faction bases are of this type, including Thorium Bases and most Unit Unlock bases. **As of the Resource and Thorium Base Update, all ordinary Rogue Faction bases (Metal & Oil) are of this type. * Units Base: All Base Defenders must be destroyed to ensure victory. **Some specialty Rogue Faction bases are of this type, and some may also be a Buildings Base. ** * Boss Base: Only one particular unit, usually a powerful unique unit known as a Boss Unit, needs to be killed to ensure victory. **Usually occurs in high-level specialty bases and some Event bases in the final mission of a given Event. **The Boss Unit may be an exclusive and unique large version of a powerful unit such as a Unique. * Defuse the bomb: Occurs exclusively in the final mission of Operation: The Righteous Ones - namely the Level 120 base. Only the Thorium Bomb needs to be destroyed to ensure victory. **Makes a cameo re-appearance in Operation: Wargames. **The Thorium Bomb has an extremely high armor rating requiring several shots from the Juggernaut and Purifier to take down. A few Rogue Faction bases reset instantly once the player retreats - they effectively have a reset timer of 0. * Single Attack Base: Base completely resets whenever the player retreats - all progress is lost; furthermore players cannot assist in destroying these bases. **Usually occurs on opposite ends of the difficulty scale or mission sequence - they are usually either tutorial bases found in the first mission, or the final base found in the last mission. History Before the introduction of the World Map, the only Rogue Faction bases were those which contain oil and metal resources, and were owned by the original Rogue Factions. They started at low levels, but as you defeat them, stronger layouts show up sequentially. These bases were unique to each player and cannot be interfered by other players. There was also exactly one Special Event which featured special Rogue Faction bases, which was used in the first Red Storm event. After the introduction of the World Map, the first Rogue Faction bases do not have any special features other than possibly having more buildings of the same type than what is allowed by the player's Command Center level. These bases existed in all levels from Level 1 to Level 30 and their layouts were updated occasionally. They can be distinguished by having yellow borders on their world map hexes. The world map appearance of these bases contains a generic Rogue Faction command center surrounded by zero to four satellite buildings depending on the level of the base. The only specialty Rogue Faction bases were event bases. The first non-event specialty bases were the Advanced Missions bases - these were Level 40 (an exceptionally level for a player at that time) and owned by the Sickle Syndicate. In the , Shadow Ops bases showed up. When destroyed while the Shadow Ops is active, the player accumulates points which reward unit and tech unlocks and contribute to the campaign progress. Call to Arms also provided with other specialty bases such as the Boss Base and the Mini-Boss Base. The possible levels of ordinary bases also narrowed down to multiples of 5, ranging from Level 5 to Level 35. The variety of specialty Rogue Base diversified quite rapidly, including the Level 60 Arctic Challenge Base (first instance of a base whose level is above 57 required for the highest rank of Commander-In-Chief), and soon the levelling of Rogue Faction bases became drastically different from those of player bases, usually having much higher numbers and being multiples of 5. With the exception of the Level 60 Resource Base, the ordinary Rogue Faction bases were rarely updated and contained only Legacy content - making farming incredibly easy. In this wiki, the ordinary Rogue Faction Bases refer to the varieties of the first Rogue Faction Bases commonly found on the world map, and labelled as Faction (level). The possible owners of these bases changed over time, these were: *The Black Widows were the first to disappear since Operation: Red Swarm and replaced with the Red Lokust. They still rarely show up in a few Special Rogue Faction bases, notably the Black Widow Boss Base (first ever boss base), the Widowmaker Base. Only the Widowmaker Base shows up at very low rates. *The Mortal Force disappeared completely since Operation: Front Line, and replaced by M.A.Y.H.E.M. *The Son of Saints disappeared completely since Operation: Archangel, and replaced by the Highway Zealots. *The Armored Corps, the Highway Zealots, and the M.A.Y.H.E.M. joined together to become the Ironstrike sine Operation: Iron Reign. **This leaves only the Ironstrike, Eastern Horde, Hell Hounds, and Red Lokust as the possible combinations. *At the , all ordinary Rogue Faction bases were owned by Ironstrike. The Hell Hounds 60 Base, which provided over 80 million in metal and oil, were owned by Ironstrike from there on. *The only Rogue Bases owned by the Ironstrike as of now are the ordinary bases which provides metal, oil, and a Special Ops roll. Until up to January 31th, 2019, the ordinary Rogue Faction Bases in their original incarnations existed and the titles were written similar to Player bases, with their Faction names and "rogue" player level. The drastically changed the layout of these bases, added new levels, renamed them to Metal & Oil bases, and now comes in seven levels, with the highest rewarding up to over 800M metal and oil. Layouts To Be Added Soon - see main article. These bases contain many Metal Storages and Oil Storages, and you can still loot Metal and Oil by destroying them without requiring to destroy the whole base. Metal & Oil I Metal & Oil II Metal & Oil III Metal & Oil IV Metal & Oil V Metal & Oil VI Metal & Oil VII Trivia *Ordinary Rogue Faction Bases and the Thorium Base were the last bases whose title on the World Map are like the players - they name the Rogue Faction and their "Rogue" player levels. Update History To Be Added Soon - see main article. In-Game Quotes Category:World Map Category:Base